Skateboarding is a popular sport and for some is even a means of transportation. One typical problem a skateboarder encounters is the need to propel the skateboard forward for example, when the slope of the terrain is too shallow and does not allow gravity to pull the skateboard and rider down the slope. Typically, the skateboarder will place one foot on the skateboard and utilize the other foot to push or propel the skateboard forward. This pushing motion, however, can become tiresome and may detract from the more pleasurable experience of riding the board with both feet on it.
In addition, skateboards often do not provide a sensation for the rider that is similar to the gains and losses in speed encountered when turning, curving, and straightening ones path when snowboarding downhill or surfing ocean waves due to the requirement to periodically remove one foot from the board to propel the skateboard. Many geographic areas do not have the terrain required to allow gravity to do some or all the work of propelling the skateboard.
Furthermore, many skateboards suffer from distracting wobbles and vibration at higher rates of speed. Thus, the use of the hydraulic system will tend to dampen the vibrations and provide for a much more stable and controlled feeling for the occupant.
Although, there have been innovations in the self-powered skateboard, none of the innovations have utilized a hydraulic system and method of converting linear motion into rotational motion to propel the skateboard forward.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method utilizing a hydraulic system to convert linear motion into rotational motion to propel a skateboard forward and provide a sensation similar to snowboarding or surfing without having to put one foot on the ground to propel the skateboard and without the need for gravity or inclined surfaces.